Coming Out
by animefreak103
Summary: The much awaited sequel to Mutt's Not So Bad. How they decide to tell the Yugi gang. SetoJoey, YamiYugi, RyouBakura, TristanDuke, Tea Bashing! YAOI! Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (unfortunately)

Sequel to 'Mutt's Not So Bad'

**Coming Out**

Joey and Seto

They had been together for a month now, and they had been the happiest of Joey's life. Except for one thing: he and Seto still had to fight at school because no one knew that they were together.

"Seto?" he asked softly. He was currently sitting on the couch, his head resting on Seto's shoulder, and Seto's arm around him as they watched Shrek (A/N: It's an awesome movie and I cannot wait for the third one!). "Do we have to keep this a secret? You're not ashamed of dating me, are you?"

"No puppy, of course not," Seto replied, looking down at him. "Whoever doesn't like the fact that I'm dating you can go to hell."

"Then we have a small problem."

"What's that mutt?" His hand stroked Joey's golden hair, releasing some of the blonde's tension.

"How do I tell my friends?"

The gang

"Guys, do you think that Joey's been acting a little strange lately?" Yugi asked, his huge lavender eyes shining with worry, as he looked around at Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou, Yami, and Bakura. "He stares at Kaiba more, and their fights are getting more… physical."

While the group erupted with speculation, Yami gave a small smile. His aibou was so innocent sometimes, it was almost scary.

"Koi," he said, taking Yugi's hand and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over his knuckles, "don't worry so much. I'm sure Kaiba and Joey and getting along fine."

"How can they be fine, Yami?! They hate each other!" Since Yami doubted that Yugi would believe his theory, he just said, "Trust me. It'll be okay."

Ryou smiled at Bakura. His theory was the same as Yami's, but he also doubted that his counterpart would believe him, so when Bakura continued to name unlikely reasons, ("Joey's definitely planning the best way to proposition Kaiba so that it looks like Richboy is taking advantage of him, and sue him for all his millions! Muahahaha! As long as he shares…), Ryou just kissed him to shut him up.

Tristan and Duke were totally oblivious to these thoughts, and were instead a little freaked out by their friends' very public displays of affection. They themselves would never indulge in such things as handholding, and gentle kisses. Neither thought that it would bad, they might actually like it, but they thought their manliness would be called into question if they initiated it, so they never indulged. However, when they were alone… things were a little less innocent.

Anzu of course, with all of her friendship rants, immediately thought, 'Kaiba is trying to break up the Yugi gang! He will never succeed! The symbol I drew upon our hands a few years ago will forever hold us together! We will unite against Kaiba and his weak intentions to break up the Yugi gang! We must…!" BAM! Bakura sent her to the shadow realm.

"Tomb Robber!" said the Pharaoh, as regally as possible, which was not very, considering the way Yugi continued to grope him, after Yami got him all hot and bothered.

"I'm not gonna apologize Pharaoh! Her incessant ramblings interrupted my time with my Ryou! It's no more than she deserved! Besides, hasn't her talking ever gotten in the way of you and Yugi, and whatever you two do together?"

"Now that I think about it, that has happened many times. Just bring her back in 4 days. Hopefully she'll have figured it out." Both yami's went back to making out with their light counterparts.

Duke and Tristan thought that it was an excellent time to leave, so that they could engage in activities of their own – in an infinitely more private setting.

Joey and whatever was going on with Kaiba was the furthest thing from their minds.

Back to Joey and Seto

Mokuba had been eavesdropping on their conversation. He had been very happy when his brother found someone to make him happy. He was even happier that it was Joey, who he kind of thought of as another older brother. He had to help and think of a plan to help them. He ran in and skidded to a stop in front of the cuddling couple. "I'll help!" he declared brightly. "Let me think…" he tapped his chin and furrowed his brow in deep thought. Slowly, a wicked smile bloomed on his face. "I've got! All you have to do is…" he let the sentence hang for a suspenseful moment. "Tell them!" Seto and Joey face-vaulted.

"What do you think we were planning to do, Mokie?" Seto grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor. "Never mind, I know how we can do it…"

"How Seto?" said Joey, also picking himself up off the floor.

"You'll see later. For now…." The gleam in Seto's eyes was wicked, and Mokuba had to beat a hasty retreat before Seto drew Joey into his arms, kissing him deeply and making him moan when hands reached down to graze his ass.

The next day

"Hey guys!" greeted Joey. The yami's de-suctioned themselves from their light's lips, and greeted him. Tristan and Duke were sitting farther apart, desperately trying not to give into their urges to follow the others' example. "Se – Kaiba says that he wants to meet all of us in the gym after school today. Probably wants to rub all his money in our face again, or challenge Yami to another duel." Joey made himself snort derisively, even though he was very nervous. He figured that that was when they would tell them that they were together.

Yami smiled another secret smile, and realized Ryou was doing the same. That was probably when their suspicions would be confirmed. The rest just looked confused, and a little doubtful about the fact that Kaiba wanted to see them. Oh well, until school ended, they could continued making out – err, I mean, paying attention to school and learning new things, not keeping their minds in the gutter. Right.

After school

Joey had gone ahead of the gang, wanting to talk to Seto for a minute, who hadn't yet told him what he was going to say. "Seto?" he called.

"In here!" came the reply from the supply room.

"Seto? What are you…" Joey never got to finish his sentence when he was yanked in and found himself pressed against his boyfriend's hard body. "Nnh…" he said incoherently when Seto pressed him down against a pile of mats. Whatever Joey had been going to say flew out of his head as he submitted himself to the pleasure of Kaiba's mouth and hands, never realizing that the door was still open….

"Joey? Richboy?" the gang called when they walked into the gym. Joey had disappeared, and Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. They weren't surprised that Joey wasn't there, but Kaiba was never late. All of a sudden, Duke heard a moan and pointed to the open supply room door.

"Hey guys, I think some people are getting it on in the supply room…." With an evil grin, he led them all over quietly, eager to see who on earth thought the gym was a good place to do unmentionables. They looked in and saw…

"I love you Seto," mumbled Joey as his hands shifted restlessly up and down Seto's sides. "I love you too, mutt," Seto replied, seizing his mouth in a hard kiss.

"JOEY?!?!?! KAIBA?!?!?!"

In their shocked state, they didn't realize that the rest of the school had come in behind them for a presentation that they had all forgotten about, and within seconds, everyone in the school knew that Kaiba was dating Joey, and within half an hour the rest of Japan knew as well. Several of Kaiba's fangirls (about 10,000 of them) spent the next week holed up in their rooms, sobbing.

"Screw it," muttered Tristan after watching his best friend make out with Richboy, and grabbed Duke's hand, just as Duke said, "I can't take this anymore!" and kissed Tristan in front of everyone, causing even more fangirls to start sobbing.

"You see puppy?" Kaiba said, still lying on top of Joey, who was blushing heavily. "That is how you come out to your friends."

**THE END**

A/N: For those of you who said you wanted to see a sequel, I really hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!


End file.
